Dreams of you
by Meemowlune
Summary: Fionna starts to dream about Marshall Lee, a vampire she's never met let alone seen before. She begins to dream about his past, his present, and the horrific events to come. Fionna knows he will be the end of her, will she be able to prevent him from taking all those lives including her own.


"What is this?" Cake stumbled upon a small human on her way to Bubblegum's Palace to visit the newly born Prince Gumball. "How cute."

The baby cried until Cake picked it up gently. "What is your name?" Cake asked softly, waiting to see if the baby would answer. It stared blankly at Cake and grabbed onto her fur, with the grip of a 1000 warriors combined. "I'll name you Fionna." Cake smiled warmly, packing Fionna into a pouch on her stomach to keep the baby warm. She wondered how the baby got here to begin with, this was so far from where humans reside.

 **17 years later...**

"Fionna!" Cake shouted from the living room.

"Yes." Fionna shouted back, though she was outside in the yard she could be heard like she was next door.

"Could you please come here baby!" Cake's voice began to shake violently, alerting Fionna. She silently got out her sword and approached their house with caution. She peaked into the window, watching as a vicious vampire stood in front of Cake. He was tall and lanky, his fangs were protruding out of his mouth like they had a mind of their own. Cake was frozen in fear just until the vampire attached itself to her neck. Fionna watched as the vampire sucked until Cake turned grey.

Fionna dropped her sword, covering her mouth when a whimper left her mouth. The vampire instantly turned his head towards Fionna within a few seconds of the muffled noise. He was suddenly pressing her against the roof of the house. His hands ice cold against her neck. He seemed to be conflicted by Fionna just as she was confused.

"What is your name?" He asked coldly, his hands loosening around her neck to allow her to speak.

"Fionna." She choked out, her tiny hands grasping his own, trying to pry them off her neck. A deadly fall to the ground seemed like a better idea than being eaten by a vampire.

"Fionna?" He laughed coldly, lowering them down until they were 6 feet off the ground before letting her drop, her leg snapping as she hits the ground. He ignored the sharp screeching as he pressed his hand to her mouth. "What is a human doing here in Ooh?" He prodded her leg, the blood leaking out slowly. "That's your own fault. You didn't stick the landing like you should've but at least your bone stuck the landing." He laughed like it was the best joke in the world. She crawled desperately away from him but he just laughed even more and walked beside her slowly as she screamed for help. It was pathetic in his eyes, barely fighting and begging for her life. It disgusted him.

"Why do you want to live? I killed your cat." He laughed coldly, stepping on her foot to stop her from moving, eliciting an even sharper scream. "Stop with the screaming, I'm tired of hearing it, it's flat by the way."

Fiona couldn't even hear the cold hearted boy. Her leg was sending sharp pain signals to her every few seconds. Her head was throbbing and all she wanted to do was cower away. She was too late, Cake was gone forever.

"You know... with just a bite, I could heal you." Inching forward with his fangs.

Fionna jolted, hearing that from him. His eyes were so empty and full of hate, she wondered who or what hurt him. "No." She yelled. "I'd rather die in cold blood than live another day cold and empty."

"Is that so?" He glinted, kicking her over with his foot. "You're going to regret that." He whispers in her ear before vanishing all together, her vision begins to blur to black. Her eyes shut when she feels something stab into her heart. "At least your heart will be worth something." He says and it's like she never existed to begin with.

Fionna wakes up in her bed covered in sweat. She scrambles to check Cake's room, she sighs when she sees Cake snoring loudly in her bed. There's something wrong, she's never seen that boy before. It has to mean something. Fionna goes back to her room, searching for the sword in her dream but it's no where to be found. She doesn't recall ever receiving it.

That was the first time she dreamt of the angry cold-blooded killer.


End file.
